Mass Effect: The Begining
by greayreadz724
Summary: 1st. time on fanfic, go easy please Commander John Shepard has been called out and chosen to be a leader, a leader not just for the human race but for all the races of the galaxy and a never seen before enemy makes its appearance, leaving Shepard and his crew on a near impossible suicide mission against all odds, to save the galaxy and the people with in it. Rated M for later on.


Hello there, the names greay as in greayreadz742, and for my first trick introduction and info:

Well as its obvious my name greayreadz742 or just greay for short, this is my first fanfic on the fanficiton site, I've reading fanfic for a few years now and reading all these amazing stories made me want to try a hand a writing here on the fanfiction site, I've written elsewhere just not really online I newb as to writing online so like I said I wanted to try my hand at writing for a wider expanse of readers more in-tuned with their awesome writing skillz. I am open to suggestions, comments and please nothing stupid or ridiculous I don't have time for that then again no one does so please be respectful if comments or suggestions are left, I have no betas for proofreading so please excuse my writing for any mistakes.

My first story is based on Bioware's awwwsome, and one of my ultimate favs, Mass effect as you guys probably already know…you know…the name…the title…yeah ok anyways I've been meaning to do this story for a while originally I wasn't planning to post it but then in the end I said why not worth a shot. And just to be safe, the names, places, etc. belongs to Bioware and Bioware only. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING other than the story idea, which has been revised over and over again, and any reference to music belongs to their rightful owners, like three days grace's name is theirs and yes I will do song refs. that I occasionally throw into the story and even shoe brands, NOT MINE. Theirs not mine theirs once more I'm too broke to own much but a well-used computer. Well thanks again to whoever reads this hope its not to much.

Ciao

* * *

MASS EFFECT: Classified Prolouge

_Chapter 1: The Beginning_

Cerulean blue eyes looked down at the data pad tablet; its hologramed light reflecting on them making those impossible blue eyes glow with an eerie yet interesting glow-in-the-dark look. Strong and callused hands from years of honing and training with military-grade weapons, training and fast and sure reflexes, but yet they gently brushed the data pad upward as those glowing blue eyes scanned the already read message written there.

Then with a sigh the lids of the cerulean eyes closed and the owner leaned back in the uncomfortable waiting area chairs; where years of use had flatten what little cushion there was originally, of the departing docks of some city on some planet the owner of the blue eyes didn't care to remember in his present state. Which was due to lack of sleep and the constant on alert; an unfortunate, yet still useful skill in his profession, which was the System Alliance Military; a Marine, an Alliance (for short) solider serving, sacrificing, and a representing warrior for the whole of humanity.

On his solid dark blue uniform, on the right upper chest area a cloth name plate read 'Shepard' on his other shoulder, exactly leveled, 'Alliance Marine Core' mashed in professionally. On his right higher on the round of his shoulder a patch with the Alliance symbol a 'A' looking outline in silver stitching in color, separated by tapering ends widening out and coming together at the top with black stitching leaving a line permanently separating the bars forming the 'A' while a small stitched in silver, typical globe of earth nestled right in between the lower, tapered bottom ends of the 'A' forming bars.

On his left a light gray eagles screeching head within a black-stitched shield as the background with a curved gray-stitched ribbon; its ends touching the top end of the two tier shield with the stitching in bold black 'N7' a bold dark, but noticeable, thick red strip ran horizontal along with a light grey boarder on the ribbon right behind the 'N7', this uniform was a second dress class uniform aka 'seconds' as known by the Alliance marines: travel uniform required to be worn by marines when traveling abroad on orders.

The marine exhaled a long sigh in exasperation, he was tired, on edge, and a little pissed off, upon arriving on the planet he didn't remember the name of, and his next scheduled flight had been delayed. His head resting on the top of the seat, stretching his neck back too far that it hurt but he did it anyway to have an excuse to feel something other than his exhaustion and rid his antsy mood, which always happened when he traveled, especially when delayed…which happed a lot in his career.

His black-steel-toed-light-Kevlar boots tapped the floor in an irritated rhythm. By his military issued boots an all-black duffle with the light gray boarder and bold dark red stripe running length wise on the duffle that was filled with clothing and other small personal items. Such as two pair of clean class three uniforms: uniforms required to wear when in post and within their work areas, four pairs of military-issued white calf length socks, a hygiene kit that had all his toiletries and effects, one pair of earth made converse, custom made all black with the usual white rubber and laces accompanied with the 'N7' stripe on the insides with the white-red-blue-company stamp on the outer side.

Four pairs of black ankle socks, two pairs of dark slightly baggy jeans, three shirts one military made; with a small 'N7' on the left side, another all white, and the last a faded gray Three Days Grace T-shirt, again, custom made with the image and name taken from the extranet. And plenty of military boxers, which constantly ride up the-

"Shuttle to the Citadel will be boarding at 0745 hours, the representative of Mindoir Docks appreciates your patience and regrets the delay, it is our sole purpose to keep our passengers' informed and to assure you that everything possible it being done to ensure your flight. Thank you and stay tuned for more information. Vela logging out" the beep of the monotone female VI's voice indicated her finish of announcements

_'Nothing new'_ Shepard snorted silently,

Nothing but the slight fall and rise of his chest showed that he made anything but a breath, opening a blue eye to look out the window he was seated next to, Mindoir spread out from the shuttle pad, in greenery and farmland, but Shepard spotted workers walking, but not running, talking, but not moving, not doing much of anything that'll help make the delayed shuttle flight….'un-delayed'.

He's been sitting there since 0025 that morning his original flight was to leave at 0115, and the announcements changed nothing at all, not even the Shepard's mood, so he stopped listening after a while not even being able to nap due to the uncomfortable chairs, the loud noises and Vela constantly updating on other shuttles.

Turning his head back to the painful stretch he closed his eyes and took a long breath in then slowly let it out, he did this several times trying to rid of the irritation that spiked his mood, when he was exhausted he became very on edge and was liable to snap but after years of control and training he kept that in check usually reserving and channeling that energy for the battlefield.

At his wrist a silver band of light metal material vibrated and flashed a dulled white light due to his long sleeved uniform, sitting up his neck screeching mercy and he gave his wrist a flick and an orange hologram covered his entire right arm bringing up a screen pad of numbers which Shepard put in the code automatically and it opened up and took him to his inbox, the screen itself extending lower from his arm.

Shepard cocked his right eyebrow; making the scar that ran a near inch above his eyebrow bone down past the blue eyes curving away from his nose and ending in alignment with his nostrils, give him a scowling appearance, the sender's name was what rose his curiosity and his interest

_"Commander, I am aware of your delayed shuttle. Please be informed that your shuttle will be on its way very soon, you will keep your schedule, no worries there. Your orders made sure you arrived a few days prior to your assignment starting point. We look forward to your arrival and look forward to working with you. Until then enjoy your flight and do try and get out before the assignment as *AMHWO are pushing stress-relieving shore-leaves by expanding them by putting out a reg. that states at least a week or two of shore leave before a 5 month and below missions, claiming it helps stable the mentality of our marines. The Citadel is full of these 'stress-relieving' options use them wisely, our mission isn't that top priority but it is in the regs. and it's my duty as your Captain to constantly inform and enforce the shore-leave as my Commander stresses it out to me and my colleges so on and so forth. Again looking forward to meeting you Commander Shepard,_

'_Semper Fi'_

_'N7' CPT D.E. Anderson_

_Citadel, S.A_

_Commanding Leading SSV Normady-2183/104/0445 GCCT**"_

There was only one person in the whole galaxy with that special title of 'N7' and the name Anderson,

Captain David Edward Anderson, 'N7' classed, a real icon right beside Admiral Steven Hackett of the Fifth Fleet, they are the big dogs in the marine chain of command seeing, maneuvering, fighting, and winning more battles and wars that their own medals melted down would make their own statues. Quickly heading to his older messages where his orders sat Shepard scanned them, they only stated or his post change, to something about a brand new prototype ship made by human and turian engineers for a stealth systems run.

And if all went well that would be his post for however long brass saw fit, his cerulean eyes narrowed slightly, as he kept reading, Captain Anderson shouldn't be involved in a petty stealth-run down, not a soldier like that, he's more suited for busting heads with his rifle butt. Shepard scanned his orders further but nothing else revealed any more information just the usual standard safety warnings of travel to the 'friendly' reminder that AWOL options will result in a UMCJ and immediate termination of your contract to other reminders and other nonsense notes that no one bothered reading.

Giving his wrist another slight shake the Omni-tool miniaturized back down towards the wrist band with the usual electronic vibe of shut down, movement at the corner of his eye caught his attention as he stifled a yawn. The workers down in the shuttle pads were scuttling around really quick as female stormed out obviously shouting orders by her gestures and the iconic lighting-blue veins, which pulsed outlining her entire body, of her biotics.

Shepard watched slightly amused, recalling fondly yet forbiddingly of the early years of his career, the training years, the remembrance of his instructors' was which the way the woman was displaying herself. Basic Combat Training, BCT, and then after that off officer commanding school right after BCT, then after OCS his 'N7' training; which he suppressed an inward shudder at those memories, the near insane training and the more psychotic than insane instructors who had too much fun torturing the recruits.

"Attention passengers" came Vela, the VI with her monotone recorded voice "the scheduled shuttle to the Citadel has been moved up due to the hard work of our workers to ensure your flight arrives on time to your destination-"

Both of Shepard's brows rose, he turned to the blue hologram screen it was blinking

"Shuttle Flight to Citadel rescheduled to 0520-"

"-Passages please make sure belongings are within your possession, young children should be escorted by an adult or ticket is pinned securely to them-" Vela's voice went on "The time is 0500 boarding will commence in-dur-erph-minutes-"

Her voice glitched horribly, Shepard noticed the shuttle port staff looked worried up at the VI's monitor her hologramed face was stretched and pixilated, and her words kept coming out in jumbles until she stopped glitching and went on as if undisturbed

"-boarding will being within five minutes please any first class or military in uniform with class A tickets make your way to the ticket stand and you may begin boarded. Mindoir wishes you a safe flight and thanks you for your patience, thank you for choosing Mindoir Shuttle Flights for your shuttle off world."

Shepard sat there slightly stunned,

_'No way was that-'_

Shepard shook his head, his quick mind racing to the suspicious fact that somehow the Alliance had pulled it weight in strings and pushed the flight, he shook his head ridding himself of the thought, no not for military maybe some rich blue-blood made a call and offered certain 'benefits' to the shuttle-port so they don't miss their 6 o'clock with an exotic asari dancer or some such.

Shepard leaned back in the chair backing making it bend slightly with the force he put as he sat-stretched the kinks in his body then his 6'2, 210 frame or height and pure muscle stood and stretched the back doing the abdominal stretch by interlocking his fingers and elbows and stretching them up towards the ceiling and back slightly curving his back and raising himself on his steel-toed boots.

People watched wearily with admiration, envy, interest and wonder; soldiers being rare on Mindoir, even with the small-and-still-growing Alliance military station being set up due to the batarian attack of 2170, but being an all country city-planet soldier's where quite welcome, though Shepard didn't go out to experience it since he refused to leave the shuttle-port when he arrived right on schedule and had become too irritated to leave when he found out it was delayed.

A young woman at the ticket booth smiled and scanned his Omni-tool as he raised it recalling the orange hologram, the scanner beep and the woman smiled more broadly

"Thank you for your service sir, your military service as well"

Shepard allowed a rare smile at the woman, pretty as she was, it was small however meaning nothing to him, more of a polite reaction to her greeting, automatic as he was too preoccupied to really put an effort it was just a slip up of one side of his lips tilted upward. Shouldering his duffle more onto is shoulder to give reason to head onward toward the ramp that led into the 'civilian shuttle' as Shepard referred to since it was a typical M330 Transporter, built and mostly used for interspace drop-offs to and from the bigger actual brigs that hauled them to the relays.

Shepard walked along, back straight, 30 inch steps, careful and slight tread he arrived to the wide door of the shuttle where a steward smiled and beckoned him on to the shuttle.

"Good morning sir, please scan your Omni-tool by the overhanging scanners to show you to your seat" the steward's eyes eyed Shepard's uniform and just like his female companion at the ticket booth he smiled more broadly "Thank you for your service son" his voice dropping slightly as did his smile to reveal his true feelings, nothing forced but the smile came back and he continued Shepard onward on the shuttle. Geez these people were way to animated, though Shepard was used to these times, but honestly one could never really, really get used to the times a solider did need their rest and being constantly on the move didn't help but man was it too early, Shepard sighed inwardly he was beginning to slip into his "I-really-don't-care demeanor", which wasn't good in military life, and he especially didn't like to become that way when in uniform, only when in the class three uniforms he would relax slightly, light and thin enough to fit comfortably into his armored uniform yet sturdy, rolled up sleeves and comfy not too tight pants.

Warily Shepard lifted his right arm, Omni-tool resurfacing; the circular part of it that was on his hand turned and swirled as it scanned the seat scanners. Which were thin bars built into the overhang where the luggage was stored and followed all the way to the back of the shuttle. A white light suddenly began blinking, two seats in front of him indicating the scanner recognized his coded Omni-tool. Other lights began blinking; some rapidly, others with different colors all mixed match leading the ringer of their Omni-tool to their seats as more peopled filed in behind him.

Opening his own large luggage storage carrier he expertly slid his duffle one end hitting the back of it and closing the shutter with a small snap. Then he gratefully sat in the very plush and comfy chair, he heard his body and mind sigh as they tried to relax into the seat weary of sitting for so long in the waiting area chairs. But Shepard knew better if he tried to relax he wouldn't sleep well on the 2 hr. trip to the brig hovering in space for them, because plenty people had to board and with the noise and jostling of children and luggage. But 20 minutes later as unplanned as could possibly be Shepard dozed off into sleep and unfortunately it was plagued by the horrors he saw 6 years ago but still had the subconscious effects of that battle.

* * *

_Blood and acid ate away at Shepard's left leg armor he prayed to God that the thresher maw's acid didn't totally melt his armor, that acid could cause him to lose his leg, but he needed his leg, both of them running from cover to cover. To avoid the monster that attack at him and his fellow marines, the ground suddenly trembled and exploded only 60 feet from Shepard's position that it even cause him to be rocketed forward away from his barrier. _

_His shield was beginning to fry as it fought the acid that had just merely splattered onto him as he ran from the monsters attack. The loud warning sound his armor gave him indicating a breach in the armor and shields. He had unfortunately turned around to see three of his marines_

_Jesse Monroe, single, 23 biotic, Daimion, married baby on the way,25 and Nick Kid, single….19_

_Get washed over with the hissing and deadly green acid, which of that some had splattered onto him, but barely, Shepard looked back and saw his marines disintegrate before eyes, becoming shapeless lumps then nothing, the thresher screeched painful even through Shepard's helmet and withdrew into the ground using its uncanny ability to cover up the surface of its recent hole. _

_The ground trembled slightly as the beast snaked and wormed it's way around some 260 ft. below the surface. Shepard's heart pounded a million miles a minute, as he again took off running if he could just get to the control towers and hack in the emergency procedure code he had been giving by a dying control officer and fire up the defensive turrets, not that they do too much but maybe kill the damn thing with an extremely lucky hit or hurt it bad enough to retreat to the lower levels of its turf._

_His own breathing becoming labored as the control tower loomed closer, his feet pounding faster in the absence of the thresher, moving quickly and swiftly leaping over objects, dodging fires, and explosions. Shepard's foot struck a solid object and he went tumbling, catching himself into a roll he rolled back up to his feet, keeping in time with him momentum tucking his rifle to his body followed by his head. _

_He kept running knowing that what he hit was what was left of one of their mako's, again Shepard collided with something else this time no matter what his brain said his body vaulted forward as he skidded. Lifting his covered head Shepard came face to face with the wife of Daimion laying there in her flowered dress, recalling her face when she asked him to bring her husband home. _

_She looked at him with acid green tears running from her eyes her mouth opened and even though Shepard's never hear the woman scream she screamed so loud and ear-piercing Shepard cried out._

_"__I ASKED ONE FAVOR COMMANDER!" She screeched "BRING MY HUSBAND HOME!BRING HIM HOME ALIVE! OUR SON WILL NEVER SEE HIS FATHER! ITS ALL YOUR FAULT, YOU KNEW THIS PLACE FELT WRONG TO START CAMP HERE! YOU DIDN'T TRY HARD ENOUGH TO GET HQ TO MOVE!"_

_The ground trembled violently again, Shepard could hear the screams of his marines though the screeching of Daimion's wife was louder still, Shepard couldn't move something had fallen on top of him he couldn't run to the tower he tried to get his mouth to work and tell Marissa that if turned on the turret he could justify the death of her husband. _

_That he knew he failed his marines, failed her, himself, and the little boy in her belly, but he tried to open his mouth to say that he tried and tried, but his mouth filled with blood from his fall, he spat it out and it splattered onto Melissa's face where it turned acid green and began to eat away at her flesh and bones, Shepard struggled and fought move but he could he watched as Melissa's skin melted off her bones blood making a puddle around her, the acid hissing and sizzling slowly making its way towards him. _

_Her screaming turned into an all-out screech a sound that no human woman should be able to make, Melissa's skull turned to look at him with no eyes her hand now dripping flesh blood and bone went over and grasped Shepard's own gloved-armored one. Immediately Shepard felt the burning stinging pain, as the acid washed over his hand he looked up to Melissa and she let out one last screech her skeletal mouth opening, sounding vaguely familiar and the worst it echoed like a death null_

_"__MURDERRRRR!"_

Shepard woke with a flash of light and a jolt, sweat beading down his face and body while it also trembled and tensed ready to spring, his heart beating a million miles an hour just like that day. Disoriented slightly Shepard looked around people were already seated, many sleeping, others reading, Shepard struggled to calm his breathing while reaching for a tissue in his pocket to wipe the sweat off of him; the shuttle temperature was comfortably cool.

He closed his eyes but all he saw was the faces, like a silent film projected on his eye lids and running through even memory. Shepard sat up straight and cleared his mind, blank it went like a solid white wall, thinking of other memories from other missions to planets to people. But he focused on his martial arts trainer's words

_"__If you fear your own mind, then you fear your own heart. Your body will fear itself and rebel against you do not let it be so, your mind is strong let it run then bring it back to a walk and remember all that you are is what you do"_

Shepard's breathing slowed, looking to further distract his mind he looked out to the stars, it was dark like it was still night but stars and galaxies shown bright, immediately Shepard's mind calmed as he spotted Mindoir far, far below him

"Attention ladies and gentlemen," Shepard was snapped out of his revere when the steward spoke into his Omni-tool which was programed to send his voice down and around the shuttle " our shuttle arrives right on time to your next shuttle, the K302 SV Saora awaits out arrival to dock and unload you and your luggage stored below and above you, please watch your step and keep attentive to your children, thank you for flying with us today"

Shepard sighed and stood up intending to utilized the latrine before the long wait to board the Saora brig, the docking was smooth but the transition was frustrating, people talked loudly, children cried, staff called out instructions and Shepard was still slightly shaken and still very tired. One of the benefits of inter-space travel was the time it took to get to your destination and the huge ships that hauled you there, plenty of time for eating, resting, and plenty of time to see the underside of your eyelids.

At last Shepard was escorted to his own room, it was small with a window to view outer-space. It contained a twin sized plush bed as it proved when Shepard threw his duffle bag on it, it deflated slightly then rose back up to fit the bags form. The near perfect bed for Shepard, there was a very small room with a sliding door that led to a four by three shower and right next to the shower door was a small sink with towels and soaps along an extended table with a plain chair.

Running a hand over his face he then stretched again, hands flat on the celling, the walking over to the widow watching as even farther away Mindoir sat the glow of the systems sun bouncing off the planet and illuminating his room. In the window Shepard saw his reflection, military cut hair, with less than an inch and a half of semi dark brown hair, the allowed darker stubble outlining his jaw line following up to his chin and around his lips, his blue eyes glowed in the light and those eyes glanced at the large scar on the right side remembering where it came from.

He wondered in his mind, standing there legs at ease arms held at his side; relaxed, where he was going and why, orders never gave much indication of where someone was headed. Shepard blinked once feeling somewhere deep inside himself that something's were seriously about to change.

At that moment Shepard's thoughts swirled through his mind, light-years away, three men stood looking at one another while seated around a round white table within the confines of a massive station known to the galaxy as the Citadel. Two of the men were military one wearing more gold than the other but both dressed in the same blue Alliance marine uniforms, the 'seconds' both long sleeved and decorated heavily.

The one with the most gold was an older marine of many years with a light blonde-white mustache that ran down the sides of his mouth and around his chin and a head full of the same colored hair. The other darker skin, near shaved head, bare-faced, all in regs. of course was around his mid or late 30's, the last man was tan but it looked washed out on his skin, pepper and salt combed back hair and a rather stern no-nonsense face of an older man he was in an all-white with gray boarders and buttons. No one moved as their attentions where focused on the five dossier's in front of them.

The man in white sat back on his chair and took a near-hidden but contempt look on his face as he looked to the other men but his face cleared and recalled the struggle to get to where they were all at now, looking down at the dossier's in front of him one stood out after many days of reviewing, he cleared his throat

"Well, gentleman, my esteemed colleagues Rear Admiral Hackett and Captain Anderson, after much reviewing brief me yourselves of what you know about, this Shepard? Earthborn…" here his voice lowered as if in disappointment "but no record of any family"

Captain Anderson, the darker skinned man looked up as he too leaned back in his chair, yet kept that solid stance back straight only slightly curved, looking towards the man in white he replied

"Doesn't have one. He was raised on the streets. Learned to look out for himself. Tough environment, tough laws; mind you there were was also the street laws for a kid," here Anderson leaned on the table arms resting on it while he brought his hands together he nodded over to Rear Admiral Hackett for conformation " learned the ins and outs and simple common sense a skill much needed in this field."

Hackett had too leaned back in his chair but his posture held stiff as he crossed his arms looking at the folder that held Shepard's info. His voice that of an informant and knowledge leader calm, cool and strong.

"He saw his whole unit die on Akuze." Here his eyes revealed uncertainty "He could have some serious emotional scars. Had to keep him under radar for a few months before he was given relief from the AMHWO, came out like nothing fazed him, though" here he sat straight in his chair and put a finger down on Shepard's profile "His CO's said that he suffered greatly but improved even greater with the Chaplin of his previous unit, worked with him for 6 months, poor kid blamed himself for the longest time."

"No matter every soldier has scars. Shepard's a survivor" countered Anderson

" Is that the kind of person we want protecting the galaxy?" asked the man in white raising his brows at 'want' emphasizing to the leaders that they must be sure on their chosen soldier

Anderson looked from the Admiral to ambassador in white

"Ambassador Udina that's the only person who can protect the galaxy" he replied ever so slightly coping the man in white giving his utter assurance that this was his final choice

Both men looked to the Rear Admiral, who has always been a man a few words when not dealing in the battle but with looks he said much, with a blink and a slight nod he consented to his choice

The man in white gulped slightly, fiddled with the edges of the profiles then looked back up to the stone-faced marines

"I'll make the call"

_End Chpt. 1 Prologue_

_Well I hope you enjoyed it please rate and review much appreciated and remember if you liked how this started then please let me know it'll inspire me to keep going so you'll read a different version of the many amazing ones out there and in hopes one day mine might be rated as such _

_Grazi! _

_***:_

_(*Alliance Military Heath and Welfare's Office) _

_(*YEAR/Julian Calendar/TIME) _

_(*Galactic Citadel Central Time)_


End file.
